


M'baku x Alina: Happily Ever After

by alienprincesspoop



Series: M'baku x Alina [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Crazy Rich Asians (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha M'Baku (Marvel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Asian Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Presents, Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Black Panther Fandom Appreciation 2020, Canon Divergence - Black Panther (2018), Cross-cultural, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, Fictional Religion & Theology, Happily Ever After Fest, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Inspired by Crazy Rich Asians, Interracial Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Marvel Universe, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Musicians, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Black Panther (2018) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, POV Alternating, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Superheroes, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wakanda (Marvel), Wakandan Technology, Wedding Night, Weddings, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienprincesspoop/pseuds/alienprincesspoop
Summary: We follow Alina and M'baku a month after their conversation in the Golden Palace.
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), M'Baku (Marvel)/Original Character(s), M'Baku (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: M'baku x Alina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706338
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. The Flutist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Alina and M'baku a month after their conversation in the Golden Palace.

M’baku stood in front of the door and rapped on it three times. He waited, looking down at the ground, his hands behind his back, clasping the gift.

There was a rustling sound, and then he heard her voice.

“I’ll be right there!”

More rustling and then a minute or so later, the door opened.

“Lord M’baku,” Alina said, surprise on her face.

He looked at her. She was dressed in a long, black robe, her long hair in a side braid. He glanced at her protruding stomach and then, lower at her bare feet.

“I was just about to rest, my lord,” Alina said. “The excitement from the morning has taken its toll.”

M’baku snapped out of his momentary trance and gave her a firm nod.

“Of course,” he said.

She looked at him, waiting for him to say something. M’baku gripped the gift in his hand and then brought it forward.

“For you.”

She looked at the silver flute, a smile growing on her face.

“A flute,” she said, delight creeping into her voice.

His heart started to pump. Two weeks ago, Alina informed him that she wanted to leave the Golden Palace and spend the rest of her pregnancy in Jabari.

He had been surprised though thrilled at her decision. The weekly trips to Birnin Zana for dinner with T’challa and Alina (and sometimes, Nakia and Shuri) were not to his taste. He disliked wearing his stuffy formal outfit, and getting on that vibranium-fueled flying disc went against everything he believed — but he had done so. For her.

Alina had also expressed a wish to be abstinent from physical contact until they understood how they would proceed with their relationship. It made things difficult. It had been a month since she confessed that she too had strong feelings for him, and now more than ever, M’baku wanted to be with her. All of her.

Her move to Jabari was not going to make things easy. But he was not going to break his promise, no matter how much he wanted to lift her in his arms and carry her to the bed right behind this door…

“Where did you get this flute, my lord?”

He looked at her, shaking himself out of momentary reverie, and clasped his hands behind his back.

“It does not matter.”

He looked at the way her fingers were caressing the instrument. Up and down, and back up again….

“Thank you.”

He nodded in reply, clenching his jaw against the sudden pumping of his heart. After a few seconds, he spoke.

“Are your bedchambers satisfactory?”

“Yes, my lord,” she smiled up at him. “Thank you. I will be very comfortable here.” She placed a hand on her belly and smiled. “We both will.”

He gripped his hands tighter behind his back.

“Get some rest.”

He turned around and walked away.

“Lord M’baku.”

He stopped and turned. Alina had a twinkle in her eye that made his stomach jump.

“The time you invited me to the Snow Moon festival in the spring, you gave me a fula.”

He waited for the question.

“How did you know I was a musician? I’m positive I did not mention anything about my music the first time I was in Jabari for dinner.”

He felt a sly smile creep on his face.

“It was your hands.”

She furrowed her eyebrows.

“I watched you during dinner that night. When you were thinking or listening to the elders, you massaged your hands, favoring the left hand over the right.”

Alina widened her eyes.

“A cousin of mine plays the flute. He does the same thing.”

She looked shocked at his explanation. M’baku gave her another smile.

“Rest well, Alina.”

With that, he turned and walked away. As he made his way out of the palace wing, he heard light, airy music float through the air.

****


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all x

"My lord."

Alina watched as M'baku looked up at her, placing his napkin on the table. 

"There is something I wish to discuss after dinner," she said. "If you will permit it."

He nodded. "We can talk in the study." 

Alina bit her lip. The study was the last place she wanted to talk.

"Is there somewhere else we could go?" 

He furrowed his eyebrows. Alina maintained her gaze on his face. 

"I will take you to the mountaintop." 

She must have reacted in a way that showed her unwillingness because M'baku spoke again. 

"There is another way up there that does not involve the bridge." 

Alina nodded her agreement. They finished the rest of the meal in silence.

When she was done, M'baku stood up and offered his arm. Alina took it, leaning on him. She was almost 5 months pregnant now and starting to get big. 

He led them out of the private dining area, at a leisurely pace, out into the grand hall and then down a section of the palace Alina did not recognize. They walked down a hallway, and Alina felt the ground under her get softer, and she could smell earth and mud. 

"I've never been in this part of the palace before," she remarked, peering into the low light. 

M'baku said nothing. They walked down or up; she could not tell, except for her breathing, which started to get heavier. He stopped. 

"It is only a bit further." 

She nodded, catching her breath. 

"I can carry you if you wish." 

She looked up at him, a smile coming upon her face, but he looked serious. 

"My lord, until such a time I am fully unable to move, there is no need for heroics." 

"I am simply…"

She grinned at him, watching his face change. M'baku stopped, and they shared a smile. Alina felt the warmth between their bodies grow. She looked away and swallowed. 

"Shall we continue?" he asked. 

She nodded. M'baku slowed down considerably, and Alina found herself able to keep up at his new pace. 

"My lord," she started. "Why did we take the bridge if this route existed the first time you brought me to the mountaintop?" 

She looked over at him and watched a smile spread across his face. 

"I wanted to test your resolve."

Alina allowed a few moments to pass before she spoke. "I suppose I should forgive your enthusiasm for tormenting me that first night in Jabari."

"I do not regret what I did."

Alina felt a smile creep on her face as she shook her head, amused at his willfulness. 

"I was threatened by your presence," he paused, then his voice went soft. "And your beauty unseated me." 

Alina felt heat shoot up her body at his words, just as the fresh air hit her cheeks. The combining sensation sent shivers throughout her body. 

"We have arrived." 

He walked her over to one of the rocks and guided her as she sat down. It was the middle of summer, but the night air was still cold. Alina rubbed the exposed skin on her forearms, and then, she felt a light blanket rest on her shoulders. 

She turned to see M'baku behind her as he adjusted the blanket around her. 

"Thank you."

He nodded. 

"Was this blanket available too? That night?" she asked, watching him walk to the other side of the empty firepit. 

He shot her a wicked smile, one that set her blood pumping. When he settled down on the rock across from her, she breathed in and met his gaze. 

"I have enjoyed my stay in Jabari since I arrived last month," she started, trying to gather her thoughts.

Alina had been surprised that she had taken so well to the quiet mountains of Jabari. Her mornings were spent playing the flute and then resting in her room. After lunch, she would read in M'baku's enormous library. Still, the part she looked forward to the most was their dinners together. The time they spent after dinner over tea, conversing and debating about everything and anything from Wakanda's burgeoning foreign policy to growing roses in the mountains. The routine she had here had settled into a deep place in her heart. 

"I have found my time here to be most...enlightening." 

At first, she tried to reason that her growing feelings for the time they spent together, for him, were tied to the baby growing in her belly. But as the days wore on, she realized she was beginning to fall for the man. M'baku was intelligent with great intuition about himself, even if stubborn in his ways and perspective. Alina found his curiosity about the world endearing, the quiet way he listened to her views even more appealing. His off-brand humor kept her on her toes, and their discussions were not without passion or spirit. And then there was the way her body reacted when she saw him looking at her. The man never apologized for his clear desires, and Alina found it exorbitantly attractive. 

"I want to continue to learn about your people and their ways."

Her heart hammered in her chest as she said the last few words. M'baku had an unreadable expression on his face. Her mind raced. Surely, he understood what she meant. They tended to speak in code, but perhaps now, of all times...Alina breathed in. She needed to make herself clear. 

"I am aware that we agreed to approach the subject of marriage when we are both ready, my lord," Alina said. "It is not my intention to speak out of turn or force your hand." 

M'baku stood up, and she followed his large body with her eyes, heart pounding in her ears. He came up in front of her, then knelt down on one knee. Alina felt her heart leap to her throat. 

M'baku took her right hand and closed his eyes, placing a kiss on her knuckles. She felt warmth shoot up her spine and travel down to her body. Then, he looked back up at her, eyes dark and soft. 

"I have waited to take you as my queen since I was gifted with the vision." He placed another kiss on her knuckle. "Glory be to Hanuman."

Alina swallowed, his words ringing in her mind, and her thoughts racing to catch up to the goosebumps prickling all over her body. 

"My heart has been restless since your arrival," he continued. "I have not been able to overpower it." 

Alina felt heat shoot down her body at his declaration. He was kissing her hand now, turning it over and making his way to her fingers. It did nothing to help the now insistent heat that was beginning to take over her body. She closed her hand into a fist, retracting her hand from his, attempting to repossess her mind. 

M'baku looked at her, still kneeling. Alina clasped her hands together, rubbing the skin that was still tingling from his touch. 

"My arrival at this decision is not to be taken lightly, Lord M'baku," she said. 

He stood up and sat down close, facing her. Alina continued. 

"I intend to retain my position as Ambassador Chen. And I will continue playing music. Perhaps even performing again someday." She clenched her jaw. "You will need to honor this." 

She watched him reach out his hand towards her and take it in his.  
Maintaining eye contact, he brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it. Alina frowned, her heart pounding, thoughts struggling to understand his wordless promise. 

"My lord," she said, her voice struggling to steady. "My feelings aside..." She swallowed, looking at him. M'baku was clasping her hand in both of his now. "Our feelings aside..." 

His lips curled into a beautiful half-smile, and he adjusted himself closer to her. Alina struggled to get her thoughts in order. 

"I remain unconvinced of the possibility of a Jabari king taking a foreign queen." She breathed in. "It has never been done -- if the books N'kuzi has recommended I read are anything to go by." 

M'baku looked at her, a sly smile spreading on his face. 

"The history books are not the only sources of tradition," he said, his eyes twinkling. "My grandfather kept a concubine from the River tribe." 

Alina widened her eyes. 

"I knew her as a great aunt."

She reeled in shock at the information. M'baku was smiling at her, his warm hands still covering hers. 

"Did they have children together?"

He nodded.

"What happened to their children?"

"Their status was inferior to the children born from my grandmother. But they are recognized as possessing royal blood." 

Alina breathed in, taking in the information. M'baku had started to kiss her hands again.

"That might have been the case for your grandfather, but Singapore is much further away than Wakanda's River tribe." Alina removed her hands from him. "And I do not intend to be your concubine." 

He smiled to himself and took her hand in his again. Alina frowned. 

"No. You will be my queen," he said. "And my people will accept you as such." 

She continued to frown, unconvinced at his statement. M'baku kissed the inside of her wrist, and Alina breathed out, trying not to let the pleasurable sensation overtake her. They had maintained abstinence from physical contact as agreed. Now, with M'baku doggedness and her own dwindling determination, she felt her body threaten to take over. 

"My lord," she whispered, bringing her hand to his face. Her skin prickled from the touch of his lips. "I am worried about what might happen if we were to be married." 

He stopped and looked her square in the eyes. Alina swallowed. 

"A king chooses who he marries. It is tradition." He brought his hand up to cover hers. "I choose you."

Alina slid her hand away, ignoring her stomach's flip and tightening chest. 

"I am concerned about the prospect of civil war," she asserted. 

She looked at the ground and swallowed the tears threatening to come to her eyes, and she felt the baby inside her kick. She placed a hand on her belly, attempting to soothe him. 

"I have said this before," M'baku said. "No one can challenge me and win."

She looked up at him, his eyes brimming with confidence and self-assuredness. 

"I have seen it. You will be the queen of Jabari. And our son, the heir," he continued. "Hanuman will grant me his favor in any and all challenges."

She closed her eyes and swallowed, struggling against his words and unbridled faith. Then, she felt his lips on her forehead. Alina opened her eyes and met his, deep and brown, simmering like molten mud. 

"My lord, I…"

He silenced her with a kiss on the lips. M'baku pulled closer towards her, spreading his legs around her body. Her belly now sat close to his torso. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and she felt herself melt into his hands that were now covering both sides of her face. They continued to kiss her, her body screaming in delight at the broken promise of abstinence. Then, after a few long, deliciously sinful minutes, he broke away. 

He rested his forehead against hers, breathing deeply for a few moments, keeping his eyes on her face. Then, his hands left her, and he sat back up in his seat. 

"We will consult the astrologers for favorable wedding dates within the next few weeks."

Alina shot her eyebrows up in surprise. 

"I will not wait longer than that to have you."

She swallowed, her stomach flipping. 

"As my queen," he said. "Of course."

Alina bit the inside of her lip as his joke broke the tension between them, a smile coming unto his face. M'baku turned back around to face the empty firepit. 

They sat in silence for a while, Alina playing with her hands on her lap and M'baku gazing out into the dark landscape of Jabari land. Then, he stood and offered his arm. She took it, and they made their way back into the tunnel. 

When they finally arrived at the door to her bedchambers, she let go of his arm. They stood in place, looking at one another. Then, he took her hand and pressed a final kiss on it. 

"Goodnight, beloved." 

Her stomach jumped at the term of endearment. She smiled at him, going against all instinct to press herself closer. It seemed M'baku was entertaining similar thoughts as his hand lingered on hers. Alina pulled her hand away. 

"Goodnight, my lord." 

He nodded her way, and Alina opened the door to her bedchamber, ignoring the loud protests in her head. She went inside and turned to face him, through the crack in the door. 

"I look forward to our wedding day," she said, heart thumping. "And night." 

He smiled at her, a roguish grin that set her heart on fire. Alina closed the door on his face and locked it for good measure. Then, she turned around and shut her eyes, hearing his heavy footsteps leave the hall. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can support my writing at https://ko-fi.com/alienprincesspoop :)


	3. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caveat emptor: This section is smutty and erotic. Enjoy! x

M’baku looked down at her as his hands reached up to the sides of her veil. 

Alina felt the heavy fabric drop to the floor. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

M’baku leaned over, and she found herself closing her eyes. Then, she felt his lips on her forehead, a whisper of a kiss, igniting an old, familiar fire. 

They had not touched in this way for months, not since that day in the Golden Palace. And not counting the night she proposed. Apart from the minor lapse, they had both honored her request to remain abstinent from physical and sexual contact. 

If she had known that M’baku would have taken it as seriously as he did — even going as far as instituting separate bedrooms — she would never have suggested it. She had spent many sleepless nights in bed alone, thinking about his touch, his lips, and his black diamond eyes...

She shivered as his lips made their way to the side of her face. They had been married today. In front of a fire, on a mountaintop at dusk, in the presence of several hundred Wakandan and Jabari witnesses. After a long ceremony, there was a huge celebration. She could still hear the distant drumming outside, matching the thrumming of her heart. 

His lips made their way to the other side of her face. Alina lifted her chin up, granting more contact, and he pressed kisses along both sides of her jaw. 

His hands were on her shoulders, his right thumb rubbing bare skin, stoking the embers of heat in her body. Alina felt her stomach somersault when he reached down her back, his lips drawing a path of gentle kisses on her face. 

His fingers landed on a knot, and he pulled his face away from hers. Alina opened her eyes to meet his own — soft, asking for permission. She blinked, and his lips returned to her neck as his fingers untied the knot. His hands removed the long garment covering the front of her body, and Alina felt an instant chill. His hands found another knot in the back, and this time, when it came undone, she felt her blouse fall to the floor, exposing her breasts. 

M’baku knelt in front of her, both knees on the ground in prayer. He kissed one side of her protruding belly and then the other. His hands traveled to her chest, massaging her inflamed breasts, his fingers tweaking her hard nipples. Alina looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, letting out an audible breath. 

His lips kissed circles around her stomach towards her belly button. His hands found their way to her back again, rubbing up and down, imbuing her body with much needed heat. 

Alina felt him kiss her belly button then he stopped. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. 

“You are a goddess and I, your servant.”

He stood up, keeping his intense eyes on her.

“Show me the way.”

Alina breathed in, heart racing in her ears, her stomach doing flips. Then, she took his hands in hers and placed them on his chest. 

“There is to be no barrier between us tonight.”

He stared down at her, eyes dark and deep. Then, she sat on the bed and moved backward, settling on the giant pillows, keeping her eyes on him.

“Remove your clothes.”

M’baku started to undo the knots on his shirt. When he shrugged it off, Alina felt her mouth go dry, her eyes drinking in the sight of his beautiful body. 

He hitched two large thumbs into the band of his pants and exposed his growing erection in one swift motion. Alina swallowed as she looked at her husband, a specimen of impossible perfection. 

She planted her feet on the bed and spread them apart, her long skirt falling between her knees. 

“Come.”

M’baku moved forward, and she gestured at the tie on her waist. His hands went to her hips, his eyes still on her face, as his fingers undid the knot. He unfolded the fabric around her, laying it on one side then the other, arranging it on the bed with care. His hands went to her underwear, the last remaining barrier between them, and then it was gone. 

Breathing hard, shivers running through her body, Alina felt M’baku grip her ankles. He lifted one foot and then her knee and placed it over his shoulder. He did the same with the other leg, allowing her to adjust herself around him. Then, he closed his eyes to begin his ministrations. 

Alina let out an audible breath as his mouth found the inside of her thigh. He caressed her skin with his thick lips, his soft beard sending pinpricks of desire up her body. 

M’baku worshipped his way up her leg, but just as he was reaching the center, he removed his face and started back at the foot of the other leg. Alina’s body screamed in anticipation. 

He made his way back up to her center, and this time, when he arrived, he moved his face to the top of her round belly and placed a kiss there. 

“You are the moon carrying the sun.” 

He placed another kiss down on her body. 

“I worship your divine light.”

Alina stared at her loving devotee, this mad poet, as he kissed her skin down, further and further until...

She let out a deep, guttural moan when his lips met her flesh, the heat of his hands traveling up and down her thighs as his mouth spilled prayer unto her body. 

She breathed harder, the fire inside her growing brighter with each supplication. 

Alina gripped the bedsheets. Her hips started to move, demanding more devotion. M’baku wrapped his arms around her thighs and pressed his face further inside her, thick lips enveloping her skin. 

He pressed his large tongue inside her, and she let out a low scream. Alina threw her head back, her hips moving in flow as his tongue licked and stroked her, proof of his undying piety. 

Seconds passed into minutes as she bestowed him with her sweet nectar. M’baku kept his eyes closed, his mouth receiving her blessings. 

Finally, after a century of worship, he looked up from the dais of her body, eyes dark, breathing hard. Alina took one look at him and collapsed back into the bed, inclined by the pillows. 

She kept her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath, but she could feel his hands on her, large fingers spread across her body, making their way up her stomach and to her breasts. Alina opened her eyes in a daze to find M’baku’s face up against hers. 

He placed a kiss on her lips and then another on the side of her face. She exposed her neck on instinct, and he placed a third kiss on the skin above her jugular. His lips caressed her shoulder, and Alina turned on her side. M’baku moved his body behind her. 

He brought his massive arms around, resting one on her round belly and sliding the other under her chest unto her breasts. Then, he pressed her close and whispered in her ear, hot breath tickling her skin.

“My dreams are blending into reality.”

Alina smiled, head still in a fog, and placed her own arm over his, melting her body into him in surrender. M’baku kissed her neck, and then, she felt him enter her. 

He grunted, drowning out her mewls as he penetrated her wet heat. His huffs became louder the deeper he went, her mewls turning into wails, as they started their combined worship. 

Alina felt her entire lower body turn into molten lava as they rocked together in prayer. M’baku panted in her ear, filling her from behind, his hand squeezing her breasts with fervor. 

Alina let out short, sharp breaths, the fire in her belly snaking downwards. M’baku moved the hand on her belly downwards, his fingers pressing and squeezing her swollen jewel. Alina howled, and M’baku grew harder, more resolute, inside her. 

She curled her body around his, every part of her threatening to burst. M’baku lifted his upper body off the bed, changing the angle of his thrusts. Alina threw her head back as she erupted, her screams reverberating off the walls of their bedroom. 

M’baku drove himself to fanatic heat, barking and rocking into her, then he exploded with a primal roar. She let out another long howl as she felt his heat paint the inside of her body, his sweat dripping on her skin. 

He was still making noises at the altar of worship, but his actions were getting labored. A few seconds later, he heaved, and Alina felt him collapse on the mattress behind her. 

They lay in reverent silence, their bodies still joined the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing. 

After a few long moments, she felt M’baku kiss her shoulder and slowly begin to remove himself. She moaned as he left the temple of her body. He kissed her skin again, reassuring her of his return. Then he touched her face and moved it to meet his. 

“You are my beloved,” he whispered. “Meet me here, from birth to birth.” 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can support my writing at https://ko-fi.com/alienprincesspoop :)


	4. Willing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip ahead to what happens after the baby arrives.

It had been six weeks since N’Gamo’s arrival. Alina watched her husband cradle their newborn son. The baby looked tiny in his giant arms. Alina breathed in, recalling the memory of his birth. 

A week of early labor contractions, followed by hours upon hours of active labor, did nothing to convince N’Gamo to arrive. Their little prince had wanted to arrive in style — in Wakanda’s Golden Palace surrounded by excited doctors and doting family. Alina recalled the moment she heard the baby cry when the doctors delivered him through some form of advanced Caesarean. She touched her stomach. There was no scar to speak of, and her healing had been just as easy, thanks to Wakandan nanotechnology. 

M’baku had expressed his distaste for the technology surrounding his son’s birth, but Alina forged ahead despite his protests. She was his queen, she reminded him, and she knew what was best for herself and their son. 

She looked at the baby. The last few months of pregnancy had been a real test. Her lithe body had struggled with the enormous size the baby had grown to inside her. She had hardly been able to walk or sleep. She glanced at M’baku. And she had not laid with her husband since their wedding night months ago. Sex had become impossibly painful, considering M’baku’s size, her swollen cervix, and declining energy levels.

Her struggles through pregnancy were compounded by the political effects of their marriage. As she predicted, someone had risen up to challenge M’baku for the throne. The man was a distant relation to the royal family. Still, there had been enough of an outcry among the Jabaris to warrant a formal challenge. Oria had advised Alina to keep inside during challenge day. 

“Anything could happen, my queen.” 

The healer had been worried about her well-being. It was fair enough. If M’baku had been defeated, she would have witnessed his death, and Alina and her as-of-then unborn child would have been in serious jeopardy. But M’baku had won. Alina recalled how her blood had started to pump as she watched her husband enter the arena to loud chanting, flanked by his bodyguards. His entire body was splattered with white paint wearing a fearsome gorilla mask. She could still hear his booming voice in her head, and recall the thrumming in her bones at the victorious chanting he did with the witnessing Jabari. 

“May Hanuman bless your dreams.” 

M’baku brought his lips to his son’s forehead, and Alina watched as he kissed the child and placed him in the crib. She felt her stomach do a flip. 

They left the room in silence and made their way to the study for their nighttime ritual — tea together with their cat, Sinoo. Alina took a seat opposite her husband as he poured her a cup and offered it her way. Then, he sat back in his chair, spreading his legs wide apart and took a sip. Alina watched him lean his head back and close his eyes, his throat bobbing up and down as he swallowed. 

“My lord,” she started. “I have good news to share.” 

He glanced up at her. 

“My period of confinement has come to an end.” 

M’baku didn’t answer. Instead, he drank the rest of his tea and then placed his cup down and poured himself another cup. 

“And what would you like me to do about that?”

He picked up his cup and took another sip, keeping his eyes on her. She started to feel her blood pump in her ears. 

Alina stood up and walked over to the fireplace, feeling his eyes track her every move. Then she stopped and turned, feeling the fire burning against her back. M’baku was still watching her. She brought her fingers to the buttons on her dress and undid them, allowing her robe to fall on the ground. M’baku sat up in his chair.

“I would like for you to lead us in prayer.”

He put his cup down, dark eyes fixed on her, and stood up. 

“I can hardly refuse such a request,” he said. “Especially when you are so willing.” 

His eyes examined the length of her naked body, and Alina felt herself get wet under the intense heat of his gaze. 

“I am willing, my lord.” 

He moved towards her and bent down to pick her up. Alina straddled her husband, feeling heat engulf her body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and M’baku carried her to their bedchambers. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can support my writing at https://ko-fi.com/alienprincesspoop :)


	5. Alina's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'baku being a sweetie, Alina reminiscing about her past birthday (when she was pregnant and alone)...and baby N'Gamo!

Alina placed her Kimoyo beads away. She was in Jabari now, and there was no need for them. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and applied a protective lip salve. Even now, the mountains were cold at the end of April, though the days were getting longer and sunnier. 

A whole year had passed since her last birthday. She breathed in and closed her eyes. Last year, she had spent her birthday alone, crying. She had not made it to her appointment at the clinic that day. 

There was a soft giggle from outside. Alina smiled, hands reaching out to her myriad of essential oils. She selected a combination today - jasmine, coriander, and a hint of vanilla. She inhaled the warm scent, allowing it to encapsulate her being. 

Another soft coo. 

She smiled a private smile to herself, took one last look in the mirror, and left the bathroom. 

The sight in her bedchamber stopped her, sending flutters from her heart to the bottom of her stomach.

M’baku was on the bed, one hand propped upon his head, dressed in trademark white robe, his eyes transfixed on young baby N’Gamo. N’Gamo looked up at his father with bright, innocent eyes, a smile on his face, and his legs actively kicking the air. Alina had to catch her breath before she moved towards them.

She climbed unto the bed behind her husband, and M’baku turned to face her. Their eyes met. Alina pressed her lips on his, and they kissed, soft at first, then deeper and deeper, to the sounds of their son gurgling and cooing. 

When they broke apart, her cheeks were warm. M’baku licked his lips and returned to watch his son. Alina had to swallow to catch her breath, heat blooming on her face. 

She stroked her husband’s shoulder as he reached his hand out, gently caressing his son’s head. Alina kissed the back of his head. They stayed like that for a few quiet moments, both in awe of the baby. 

“I have a gift for you,” M’baku said, breaking the silence. 

He took his son’s hand in his own and kissed it, then looked up to Alina. She smiled down at him. 

“What is it?” 

He stroked the baby’s head again then, kissed it, and turned to her. 

“Give him to the nurse. I’ll take you there.” 

She nodded and made her way around the child, slowly picking him up. He was only five months old and already felt like a brick in her arms. Alina held him, and N’Gamo started whining. 

“He needs to be fed.”

M’baku nodded. 

“Join me in the great hall when you’re finished.” 

She nodded, and with that, he left the two of them in the room. Alina sat in her favorite chair and removed her top, exposing her breast, and N’Gamo latched on, eyes closed in bliss. She stroked his hair and his forehead as she felt the milk flow through her body. 

After some time, N’Gamo fell asleep, mouth still attached. Alina carried him and stood up slowly. Then, she called for the nurse to put him in his crib, giving her son a final kiss.

She went back to the bathroom to make sure she looked presentable then made her way out of her bedchambers. She walked down the private hall, past the main area, and exited to an open hallway. It took a few minutes, but when she reached the space, M’baku turned to her. She smiled at him, meeting him in front of the giant Hanuman statue. 

He took her hand and kissed it, then placed it on his arm. They started walking. 

“Where are we going?” Alina asked. 

He glanced her way and offered her a sidelong smile, then looked ahead and continued to walk. 

“How mysterious.” 

His smile widened, but he still did not reply. 

After some time, they turned to a part of the palace Alina did not recognize. 

“I’ve never been in this part of the palace before.” 

He turned to her. “It was an abandoned wing.”

She looked around, trying to discern what the wing could have been used for. 

“This way.” 

M’baku led them down another hallway, then to a darker part and a room at the end. When they walked in, Alina saw a solitary grand piano in the middle of the room. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. 

M’baku leaned down and placed a slow kiss on her cheek. When he pulled away, Alina stared at him. Then, she looked back at the piano.

“How…”

He grinned and walked them over closer. Alina left his arm, drawn to the instrument. She reached out to caress the white veneer and found that the instrument was entirely made of wood. She leaned in closer to examine the intricate carvings. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered. 

She looked back at him. M’baku was standing there, observing her with a satisfied smile on his face. 

Her fingers touched the keys, and she closed her eyes, running through them lightly. She had not played the piano in months…maybe even a years. It had been so long; she couldn’t even remember the last time. 

“You may play it if you wish. It is yours.” 

She looked up at him, a wide grin on her face, and sat on the bench. She took a deep breath, relaxing her fingers over the keys and started playing. Soft, warm sounds began to fill the room. Her fingers danced over the keys, playing an old song she used to love. She closed her eyes, feeling her hands make their way up and down, growing louder. Then, she paused for a brief moment and tapped the keys quieter. She smiled a little smile to herself, recalling memories of people smiling around her, as she played the last few notes. 

Alina tapped the last few keys and stopped. She breathed in and out, feeling a warmth rush over her. Then, she felt M’baku’s hand on her shoulder and his lips on the skin behind her ear. 

She turned around to face him.

“If I had known that you looked so beautiful playing music, I would have placed the instrument much closer to my bedchambers.”

She smiled.

“That would have disturbed your sleep, Lord M’baku.”

His eyes twinkled her way. “And yet, it would be worth it to hear you serenade the stars every night.” 

He took her hand and kissed it, keeping his eyes on her. Alina looked away, cheeks warming again. When he stood back up, she turned back around, fingers returning to the keys. 

“Where did you find a piano in the palace?” 

She tapped a few keys. 

“Pianos do not exist in Jabari. I commissioned the master carpenters to make one.” 

She turned around to look at him. He nodded to confirm her shock.

“When did you do that?”

“The night you told me you would be my queen.”

Her cheeks flushed at the thought. That was in high summer last year. She had proposed to him up at the mountain top, and he had accepted. 

Alina looked at the man in front of her now and stood upon the piano bench. He looked shocked for a split second, but there was no chance to react. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss on his lips. It was strange to kiss him this way, with the height reversal. After a few seconds, she pulled away and saw him looking up at her. 

“Thank you.” 

He nodded, a simple acceptance of her gratitude then, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her down. Once there, M’baku pressed her body up against his and placed his hand into her hair, kissing her lips and pulling her face aside so he could angle for deeper contact. Alina allowed him to slide his warm tongue in, feeling shooting heat down her body. After a few seconds, he slowed down, massaging her lips with his own. And then, the kiss ended. 

Alina pressed her lips together and placed both hands on her husband’s chest. Then, she rested her head on him, feeling his steady heartbeat. This birthday was much, much better than the last.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can support my writing at https://ko-fi.com/alienprincesspoop :)


	6. The River Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'baku and Alina celebrate their first wedding anniversary by the river.

M'baku looked at the woman out in the river. She was wading in, moonlight dusting the back of her naked body, her hands out on either side, caressing the river's surface. 

He kept his eyes on her, watching as her back became engulfed in the water's edge, the ends of her long, black hair trailing on the surface. 

He blinked, and she was nearly submerged, water up to her mid-back. 

Another blink and Alina disappeared. 

He raised himself up a little on the pillow, the fire beside him letting out a soft crackle. Then, he saw Alina's face come up from the water. 

Eyes closed, hair wet, she brought her hands to her face, then turned around and stood up, damp hair trailing down the curve of her back, the sides of her breasts visible.

M'baku sat up, starting to feel the heat from the fire nearby on his body. The woman glanced behind her shoulder and smiled. He felt his heart begin to race when he saw her stand up, exposing her backside. She lowered herself back in the water and then turned her head around and called out. 

"Won't you join me?"

She went back in the water and stood up again just enough to see the top of her breasts. 

"The water's warm."

She smiled at him, a coy little grin that made his blood pump in his ears. 

When he didn't respond, Alina turned around, and he watched as her head disappeared underwater again. 

M'baku reached out for his cup of tea, keeping his eyes on the water. He watched Alina bob up and down the stream. Then she stood up fully, her profile facing him. He watched the moonlight glisten off the curves of her body, bathing the river siren in its divine light. 

He drained his cup and stood up, making his way to the bank. She turned around and smiled at his presence. Keeping his eyes on her, he removed his clothes. Her smile widened like a cat as she eyed him.

He waded in the water towards her, his body answering the call of the water nymph. When he got to her, she looked up at him. 

"Decided to join me after all."

She smiled up at him, and he reached a hand to her jaw to stroke her face. 

"You look like a goddess."

His hand trailed down her wet skin, tracing the curves of her breast. 

"Taurt* herself would be envious of your beauty."

The corners of Alina's mouth curved into a smile. 

"I do want to anger a Jabari river goddess," she said. "Especially on the anniversary of our wedding." 

He felt his way up her slippery back, feeling her shiver under his touch. His own body responded, heat shooting up his arm and down into his belly. 

"Perhaps we can appease her," he said, bringing his hands up his neck. 

He licked his lips as he looked at her face, her dark eyes twinkling in the moonlight. 

"How do we do that?"

M'baku brought his face closer to hers, and Alina eyed his lips, her own slightly parted. He tipped up the corner of his mouth. 

"Taurt is the goddess of fertility," he answered. "I'm sure we will find a way."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Taurt is a goddess of ancient Egypt, associated with fertility and childbirth. I decided to keep with the North African theme I started in this AU, what with the hieroglyphics and traditional dress our king is always wearing. :) 
> 
> If you want, you can support my writing at https://ko-fi.com/alienprincesspoop :)


	7. New Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after. x

Alina watched as her husband chased N’Gamo around the tree. The boy squealed in delight as he ran past her. 

“Careful around the snow!” she called out. 

The boy ignored her, attention fixed on his father. M’baku lumbered towards his son and grabbed him, lifting him up and blocking the sunlight.

“Help me, Mama!” N’Gamo shrieked. 

She stood up, careful of her bump, and waddled over. 

“Ah!” the boy screeched in delight. 

M’baku looked at her and smiled her way, putting the boy down on the ground. N’Gamo breathed in hard, then took off running again. She looked at him and shook her head, rubbing her belly. 

M’baku held her close and kissed her forehead. 

“You look beautiful today,” he whispered in her ear. 

Alina felt her cheeks warm as his breath tickled her skin. They watched N’Gamo climb up a rock. M’baku placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it with tenderness. 

“Our daughter will be blessed.”

She looked up at him and shook her head. 

“Always the poet.” 

He grinned her way, and then they both turned around to sound of N’Gamo grunting. 

“Hu! Hu! Hu!” the child said. “Look, Papa! I’m a gorilla, just like you.” 

He beat his chest and then stood up and jumped off the rock. Alina shook her head at the risky maneuver, her mother’s heart leaping at the sight. 

M’baku ran up to the boy and started chasing him around the rock. N’Gamo shrieked in delight again. 

She waddled back to the bench and sat down, looking at the two titans in her life. The baby in her belly kicked her as if in reminder. Alina smiled, rubbing her stomach. 

“I didn’t forget about you, little one,” she whispered. “When you arrive, we’ll show the boys who the real queens are.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, folks. That's it for M'baku and Alina on my part. I hope you've enjoyed this AU, which I never expected to write in a million years. I'll see you back at Part 4 of Steve x Alina: Infinity War & Post-Snap. 
> 
> If you want, you can support my writing at https://ko-fi.com/alienprincesspoop :)


End file.
